


Spooky Pop

by Rebear, soottea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat!Lance, Closet Makeout Session, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Keith Is Unappreciative Of Lance's Enthusiasm, Lance Is Always Ready For A Special Occasion, M/M, Witch!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebear/pseuds/Rebear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soottea/pseuds/soottea
Summary: Everyone is having fun at Allura's Halloween party. Keith and Lance sneak off to have a little extra fun, but it ends up being more than Keith was hoping for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRICK OR TREAT, Y'ALL. This fic was inspired by my beautiful friend [Bronwyn's](https://twitter.com/sootttea) Halloween art. (Check out [the amazing piece here](https://twitter.com/sootttea/status/779428516492214272) to see what their costumes look like!) They actually came up with the premise of this story, and both of us just took the joke and ran with it.
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!

“Ow, Lance, that was my foot.”

“Sorry, it’s dark in here.”

“It’s a closet. And you’re the one who dragged me her--”

“Shh, just kiss me, okay?”

Keith couldn’t resist that request. His hands found Lance’s waist in the dark and pulled him in close, his lips remembering just the right angle to meet the other man’s. Kissing Lance came naturally to Keith, but clumsily making out in a closet in Allura's house wasn’t normal for them.

In fact, it was kind of stupid. Especially when one room away, Allura, Coran, Shiro, Hunk and Pidge were still having fun at their Halloween costume party. It wouldn’t be long before they noticed the two of them had slipped away, and after the way they’d been dancing before it wouldn’t take much guessing to figure out what they were up to.

It wasn’t Keith’s fault that Lance made one sexy cat in that costume. He’d painted his face with whiskers and a nose, and his cat ears seemed perfectly paired with the collar around his neck. His vest was trimmed with faux fur at the collar, fluffy and soft and so easy to pull him in by.

Even the gloves, with the attached toe beans and cat claws on the fingers, were cute enough to make Keith want to touch. And the way that tail attached to his belt swung behind him every time he moved his hips? It wasn’t fair. 

It was almost as unfair as the fact that Lance only chose that costume to match Keith. He himself had chosen to be a witch, partially because the cape looked really cool, and partially because it would be easy to hide his embarrassment by tipping down the wide brim of his hat. Lance was his black cat. His. 

Keith couldn’t help but moan at the thought. Lance had been teasing him all day, and if the only way they were going to break this tension was going to happen in Allura’s closet, so be it. Keith pulled Lance’s hips closer, bringing their bodies together as he groped his ass. This was happening.

When Lance pulled away for a moment, Keith had to hold back his own urges to  _ growl _ and pull him back in hard. But Lance was rummaging in the pouch attached to his belt, and Keith inhaled sharply at the thought. Was he getting lube already? Their pants weren’t even unzipped  yet--

_ Pop! _

The sound startled Keith, making him flinch and knock over a broom behind him. A moment later, he felt something stringy fall over him, and nothing seemed to add up in his head.

“What the hell was that?” he exclaimed, shaking his arms to try and free himself from whatever was covering him.

Through the dim light, he could see Lance smiling. “Can’t you tell? It was a party popper.”

A… a party popper? That explained the faint burning smell in the air now, but… “Why the hell do you have a party popper?”

“I always carry one.” Lance gestured to his belt pouch. “Just in case.”

“In case of what?”

“You know, a special occasion.”

“And what made this a special occasion today?”

“It’s Halloween!” Lance said, as if that should be explanation enough. “And this is the third hard-on I’ve given you today. It’s a cause for celebration!”

Oh, hell no. Keith was not going to have any part in this. “I’m leaving,” he said, turning around and opening the closet door. 

“Babe, wait!” Lance stumbled after him, tripping over the broom Keith knocked over earlier. “It was just for fun. Don’t get mad!”

“Too late.” Keith was halfway down the hall, shaking the rainbow streamers off of his arms and his hat. He was so over this, but he couldn't quite walk back into the party looking the way he did. His costume was rumpled in awkward places, and his hair stuck to the sweat on his face from how worked up Lance had gotten him. His cheeks were probably flushed, and he knew he was still hard in his jeans. 

Keith was nearly to the front door when he heard a voice from the party call after him, "Hey, Keith, where've you been?" He didn't even turn around to see if Hunk was still looking at him.

"Keith! Wait!" Lance's voice cut through louder, and damn him for being both the cause of his frustration and the only one who could stop him in his tracks. Keith turned around.

Lance looked just as messy as Keith did, his headband askew on top of telltale sex hair that stuck up at odd angles. "Listen. I just... I wanted to ask you something." There was a kind of earnestness in Lance's eyes that Keith couldn't look away from. 

"What is it?" he asked, giving Lance his chance to ask. It couldn't be all that bad, could it? Lance looked serious enough, and-- wait, was he seriously dropping to one knee right now?

"You know I care about you," Lance said, taking Keith's hand in his own, not breaking that heavy eye contact. 

All the voices from the party quieted, and though Keith wasn't looking, he could feel five pairs of eyes on them. Keith held his breath, not knowing what to make of this situation, or how to react. 

Lance pulled something small out of his belt pouch again, then slipped it on to Keith's finger. When his hand pulled away, Keith saw that it was a plastic spider ring, probably stolen from the Halloween decorations in the living room. Lance continued his expression serious, "Keith, will you... let me ride your Hallo-weiner?"

It only took a second for Lance to crack, his laugh accompanied by a chorus of groans from all of their friends. Keith felt all his blood rush to his face in both embarrassment and annoyance.  _ Everyone _ just watched that happen. "God damn it, Lance!!"

Lance grinned up to him, "So, what do you say we ditch this place and find a bedroo--"

"I'm leaving!" Keith said, finally making it all the way to the door and slamming it shut behind him as he left the house. The nighttime autumn air cooled his cheeks a bit, but he was still steaming over how god damn  _ stupid _ Lance was. 

He'd have to really make up for it later tonight, then. Because as humiliating as that was just now, Keith sure as hell wouldn’t be sleeping alone, if he let either of them get any sleep at all. Lance was  _ his _ cat, after all… 

**Author's Note:**

> Because of Bronwyn, I now HC that everywhere Lance goes, always, he's carrying a single party popper. Just in case of a Special Occasion. This has fueled me for the past month and a half.
> 
> ANYWAY, Please follow Bronwyn ([@sootttea](https://twitter.com/sootttea)) on Twitter!! And while you're at it, follow me too ([@ihatelance](https://twitter.com/ihatelance))!! I love talking to people and making new friends ;w; 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and HAVE A SPOOKY HALLOWEEN!!!


End file.
